Sonic adventure three: Shadow's story
by Melissa98
Summary: Why did a simple rescue mission turn into this? I wish things could just go back to normal.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the sonic characters. sega does.**

Shadow's story chapter 1

"Snow." I thought to myself. "I never get to see snow. Probably because of all the missions gun has assigned me I guess it's hard to get out. Now I'm on a mission to save Rouge. I wonder how many times I have saved her. Probably too many to count. Robots as the entrance, brilliant. So much for stealth." I go in and destroy a few of the robots at the front gate. After that, I got a transmission from HQ.

"Agent Shadow, we lost contact with Rouge twenty-six hours ago. Your mission is to rescue her."

"Alright, initiating the mission now." I responded. I proceeded to teleport a short distance to try to find Rouge. Instead I found a bunch of robots.

"Chaos... BLAST!" I yelled as I destroyed an all of the robots. This attack was a double edged sword. I can use it a few times, but without a chaos emerald, it takes up a lot of my energy. After destroying the robots, a door opened and Rouge was in there holding some sort of weird scepter in one hand, and the other was clutching her stomach. She saw that I was there and looked even more depressed.

"Come on Rouge. It's time to go." I said to her. She only nodded. As we made our way outside, she tried to make conversation. It was clear that something was up.

"Shadow... There's something that I need to tell you." She said in a low whisper.

"Rouge, we can talk about this later. Right now I need to get you to the rendezvous point."

"Fine. With you it's always business. Once we get to safety, I'll tell you." A huge robot dog dropped from out of nowhere.

"It seems they don't want us to leave." Rouge said after the robot dropped.

"Let's get this over with." I responded. The dog had a very peculiar design. There was a rail on its tail leading up to its head. It's like this thing was begging me to destroy it. When the dog was finally destroyed, I looked at Rouge.

"Alright, we're alone. Now, what is it that you wanted to tell me?" I asked.

"Oh um... That isn't important right now. I'd hate to tell you here, let's wait till the mission is over. Then we can talk about it okay?"

"Fine Rouge; let's go." I picked her up and ran. She didn't object to me carrying her. It's almost like she wanted to be carried. Even with that scepter in her hand she was firmly focused on her stomach. But why would she...

"Oh god." I said out loud, still running.

"What's wrong?" Rouge asked. I looked at her and stopped running.

"Don't ask, 'what's wrong' when you know exactly what is wrong." I put her down on the ground. She still had her left hand over her over her stomach.

"Shadow what are you talking about?" She asked trying to act confused.

"How long?" I commanded.

"Shadow please I don't know what you are talking abou-"

"How long!?"

"Shadow I don't-"

"Tell me Rouge, how long have you been pregnant?!" She just looked at the ground. There was a long pause.

"I tested myself a week ago. Shadow I wanted to tell you at a better time."

"Well I'm all ears now!" I yelled. How could she be pregnant! And whose kid is it?

"Shadow, it's yours." She said as if she could read my thoughts.

"We will talk after we get this scepter of yours to other gun agents." I said changing the subject. "Until then, let's just keep this quiet."

"Alright." She answered. I carried her to the city of Soleanna where we were suppose to meet up with the other gun agents. I got Rouge and I a room in a hotel. Unfortunately the only room that was open was one with only one bed. Kind of strange that the tourists didn't clear out after Eggman bombed the place. We didn't talk to each other until bed. I could tell that she was uncomfortable and I can see why. I mean, I did take the baby thing badly. So I guess I should apologize.

"Rouge, I'm sorry for reacting badly. It's just-"

"A lot to take in?" She said finishing my sentence. I gave her a glare; and then smiled.

"Yeah, Rouge; I don't want you to get hurt. You should stay here while I deliver the scepter tomorrow."

"Not a chance Shadow. I'm seeing this through to the end."

"But Rouge-"

"No buts. Now can we please get some sleep?"

"Alright. Once the mission is over, we need to make a plan."

"Goodnight Shadow." Rouge said before she turned away to the outside of the bed.

"Goodnight Rouge." I was just sitting in the bed for a few hours. I didn't know what to do. What should I do? "I'm going to have a kid." I thought to myself, "That kid is going to be the next ultimate life form. While he won't inherit all of my power due, what he can inherit he will be able to control far better than me. The only way that that kind of power could be released is if something happens to someone he cares about. Just as how my inner rage was brought out because of Maria's death. I won't let that happen. I don't want my child turning into me. Once the mission is over, I'll quit gun. I was kind of forced into it by Rouge, but I didn't have anything else to do. I can plan more tomorrow, but right now I need to sleep." At around two in the morning I fell asleep. I didn't dream, it was just blackness until Rouge woke me up.

"Shadow," she said as my eyes opened. "Get ready. I have a feeling Eggman is going to try and get the scepter back." I sat up.

"Fine Rouge, just let me get my shoes on." I walked over by the door and put my shoes on.

"Alright Shadow, let's go." She said to me.

"Okay Rouge." I responded. I checked out of the hotel and we were off. We were suppose to meet up with the rest of the gun agents at the ruins of the old palace, Kingdom valley. Rouge was right about Eggman wanting the scepter back because when we got there, there was a bunch of robots. I looked for the gun agents but there were none. I tried to contact HQ but my signal was blocked.

"Shadow, it looks like we need to destroy these things." Rouge said interrupting my frustration.

"Alright. Maybe the agents are further in the valley." I proceeded to destroy any robot I found. Rouge helped too, but she didn't kick the enemies like usual. We just used bombs. I guess because she was pregnant and didn't want to hurt the child.

"You know, a major accident occurred here that made the king move the palace." Rouge said out of nowhere.

"Why talk about this now?" I asked.

"Well, I'm bored and wanted to make conversation."

"Alright then, what caused this 'accident'?" I asked.

"The report said that an energy filter malfunctioned." She answered.

"Okay then, how do you know this?" I asked.

"I remember hearing about it on the news. I was younger so I don't remember much, but when I got my job at gun I looked into it a bit more."

"Oh, well we don't have time to be worrying about a country. Come on. Let's go."

We managed to get to what looked like the center of the ruins when the doctor himself showed up.

"Give me the scepter." Eggman said rather bluntly. That was odd. He usually likes to explain everything.

"Sorry doctor, but this belongs to gun." Rouge shouted.

"If I can't have it, then I will destroy it!" The doctor yelled. He pressed a button on his machine and a laser shot at Rouge. It hit her wing and the scepter fell out of her hands. When the two were falling, I didn't have time to think. I just ran under Rouge and caught her. The scepter on the other hand, fell to the ground and broke.

"Pull back! PULL BACK!" Eggman yelled at his robots. The robots didn't listen. Instead they stood there frozen and then came apart. A huge shadow came out of the ground and flew all over the place. When it finally came back to the ground, it landed on my shadow. My shadow started to detach itself from me and swirled into a black cloud. From that cloud emerged a hedgehog that looked just like me. He was more of a faker than Sonic! He had my black fur, but instead of red highlights, he had gray and his bracelets both on his hands and ankles were too. His shoes were also gray in the red spots. His eyes, they were green but looked like the eyes of a demon.

"What? His shadow..." Rouge started to say. The faker started to laugh.

"Oh how ironic fate can me. I would have never believed that I would be resurrected through your shade. I thank you Shadow the hedgehog." He said and then curtsied to me.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" I asked. He just stood there bended over with his hands just dropped not moving. He was walking like a... well for lack of a better term, zombie.

"I'm Mephiles, Mephiles the dark. What, did you forget me? I owe you much Shadow." He started to raise his hand. I backed away quick.

"Oh yes." A purple orb appeared above his palm.

"What you gave to me, I now return to you! A one way ticket to oblivion!" The orb in his hand expanded. Rouge and I were caught in it. I heard Mephiles mumbling something.

"Wait till you see what I have in store for you." That was all I heard before I blacked out.

******Author's notes: So this was Shadow's first chapter. I hope you guys like it. remember, I have the other stories for both Sonic's pov and Silver's pov so if you get bored waiting for my next chapter. please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow's story chapter 2

When I woke up, I was in some kind of waist land. I was on one of the half destroyed buildings. There appeared to be no water, but lava everywhere. The buildings were half gone. I heard footsteps behind me.

"Hey, how was your nap?" a familiar voice asked. When I turned around it was just Rouge. I had a chaos spear already in the making.

"Yikes! Easy there Shadow." She said trying to calm me down. I threw the chaos spear on the ground.

"What do you propose we do next?" I asked Rouge.

"Well, the doctor's base might have some explanation as to what is going on." She answered.

"You mean the one in white acropolis?" I asked.

"Yes. I'm guessing it's just like this place since the mountains were so close to the city. We can get some information from his computers."

"Alright, let's go." When we left for white acropolis, there were strange lava lizards, birds, and even huge worms. I destroyed them easily, and Rouge got some destroyed too. When we did finally get to the doctor's base, it was in ruins. There were a few lava beasts around so I'm guessing that they did the damage. Rouge quickly went into a computer room. It was amazing that the power was still on, she looked at the files. I was surprised myself as I scanned over them.

"No, this can't be." Rouge said in disbelief.

"So it's not where we are, but when we are." I said.

"It appears that that Mephiles guy sent us to the future." Rouge said.

"How far forward?" I asked.

"About 15 years. Give or take." Rouge answered. I looked around the room and found something strange. On one of the shelves there were two scepters that looked like the one that Rouge had earlier. One looked exactly like it, and the other was a tan color. I took them both and hid them in my quills. After that, I heard a crash from another room.

"Come on. We might have company." I said. Rouge nodded. There was a room with broken glass. Through the broken glass, was another room only it was more circular and the faker was in it. Not only Sonic, but that red echidna, and that two tailed fox were there too.

"Hey, long time no see." Rouge said to her friends.

"Hey it's Rouge and Shadow!" Tails exclaimed.

"Come on, we have a lot of catching up to do." I said to the three. They nodded. We walked through the base and Sonic told me and Rouge this long story about how he was trying to save this princess and got sent back in time. Honestly I wasn't paying too much attention. When we did make it back to the outside, we found no lava monsters outside, so we walked to the city. Along the way, I explained my story leaving out the fact that Rouge was pregnant. When we managed to get to the city we stopped to rest.

"So, how exactly do we get back to our own time?" Knuckles asked out of nowhere.

"I don't know." I answered. "I can slow down time with my chaos control, but I can't-"

"Oh Shadow we were going to tell you, Tails found a way to time travel." Sonic interrupted. I stood there.

"You found out what Tails?" I asked in a forceful voice.

"Well you see all we need are-" He didn't even get to finish his sentence. I ran over and started to strangle the child.

"Really, you know how to time travel?! Why wasn't I made aware of this? We're you keeping this from me on purpose that way I couldn't save Maria?! The only reason why I joined gun this year was because I thought that they could get the technology needed for time travel! Now you're saying that we could do it all along?!" I yelled. I was full of rage. I couldn't control it. They kept the secret of time travel from me. I know I'm not the best person, but that's no excuse! I need to save Maria! I have to!

"Calm down Shads." Sonic said putting his hand on my arm. "Tails just figured it out a few days ago and were we're going to surprise you with two chaos emeralds and the two of us would change Maria's fate." I relaxed my hand and put down the fox. He was gasping. Sonic punched me in the face. As I wiped the little bit of blood that was leaking out of my mouth, he said to me,

"Don't you ever so much as touch him again. Got it?" Sonic asked rather forcefully. I didn't like this side of him. While we weren't 'friends' I still didn't want to see him like this. I nodded.

"Well, let's split up to find the emeralds. We only need two." Rouge budded in.

"But we don't have a tracker." Tails said getting up from the ground.

"But I do." Rouge said back. Everyone looked at her in disbelief.

"What? When I was in Eggman's base I did some snooping and found an emerald tracker. "She pulled up her glove and removed some sort of tiny radar. There was there were three dots. One leading back to white acropolis, another goings deeper into the ruins of the city, and the last one looked like it was in a volcano.

"Alright listen," I started to say, "According to Rouge's tracker there is one back at Eggman's base, one somewhere in the city, and the last one is in that volcano. Who wants to go get the one in white acropolis?" Everyone looked at each other. Finally Tails spoke up.

"Well, if it's alright with Sonic and Knuckles, I'd like to go back to Eggman's base." Tails looked at Sonic and Knuckles. They both gave him a thumbs up.

"Well if that's where you guys are going, then Shadow and I will look for the one that's in the city." Rouge said. I nodded.

"Alright Shadow, see you later!" Sonic yelled. Before I could answer he dashed off with Knuckles and Tails behind him. I looked at Rouge.

"Don't worry, we'll find ours first." I said to her. She nodded and we took off. We met up with a lot more lava monsters trying to find the stupid emerald. When we finally got to where the dot was, instead of finding the emerald, we found E123 Omega. I'm guessing the emerald is inside of him. He was all dusty and appeared to be in a shut-down mode. Rouge immediately when to his back and did some wiring.

"How do you suppose the emerald got inside of him?" I asked trying to make conversation.

"Well, I put it inside of him." Rouge answered.

"Why did you do that?" I asked.

"I wanted to know where at least one emerald was at all times that way if we needed to find all the emeralds again, I would just have to say go find Omega."

"That does make sense." I answered. After I said this, she was able to hack into Omega and get the emerald out of him.

"Let's go meet up with the others." I said to Rouge.

"How's about chaos control?" She suggested. I grinned.

"Sure. Why not?" I grabbed her hand and yelled, "CHAOS... CONTROL!" And we ended up just outside of white acropolis. Sonic Tails and Knuckles we just exiting. They looked pretty upset. When they came over and saw the emerald, Tails yelled,

"A chaos emerald! You already found one!"

"See? What did I tell you?" While Tails and Sonic were excited, Knuckles was a bit sad as if he didn't want her to find the gem.

"We you successful with your findings?" I asked.

"We found it, but you were there and took it." Sonic replied.

"No Sonic that can't be." Rouge said. "Shadow was with me this whole time!"

"Well if it wasn't him than who was it?" Knuckles asked. "Because the black hedgehog that we saw in the control room looked just like Shadow!"

"Who is Silver, and why did you send him to fight me?" Sonic asked.

"Wait, did this black hedgehog happen to have gray highlights rather than my red ones?" I asked. Sonic pondered on it for a second.

"Yeah, why?" He asked.

"That is not me. His name is Mephiles and he is the reason why Rouge and I are here." I answered.

"Can we trust him?" Knuckles asked Sonic.

"We don't have much of a choice. We need two people to use chaos control and go back to the past." Sonic answered.

"Alright, but if this comes back to bite us, I'm blaming you." Knuckles said.

"Fine by me." Sonic answered.

"Can we get back to finding the emeralds?" Tails asked.

"Sure Tails." Rouge said, "Now let's see, the next emerald is located, that way!" She pointed at a volcano.

"You mean we have to go through there?" Knuckles asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, got a problem with it?" Rouged shot back.

"How's about we race Shadow?" Sonic asked me. I grinned.

"Don't be late." I said to him.

"Yeah, last one to the emerald is a rotten Eggman!" Sonic yelled. I had a plan on reaching it first.

**Author's notes: Thanks for reading! I will be updating this story along with the others every weekend. Thanks for reading! please review favorite and follow!**


	3. Chapter 3

Shadow's story chapter three

He ran off and I followed. We got to a point where there were two different paths that we could take. Both of them looked like they leaded to the volcano. Sonic was the first one to go. He when right along with Tails and Knuckles.

"Well Shadow, looks like we go left." Rouge said.

"Fine let's go." I answered. Just as I was about to go Rouge yelled,

"Wait, I can't keep up with you."

"Alright then, I'll carry you." I responded. I turned around and swept her off of her feet. I breezed through whatever the volcano threw at me. It was mostly a bunch of monsters that I could care less about. I only attacked the ones that I saw fit. Rouge also helped out by throwing bombs whenever possible. With the route that Rouge and I took, it was just is following a path carved into the volcano. When the two of us reached the top, we looked down and saw all of the magma. Rouge looked at me.

"I'll fly us down." She said.

"Are you sure that you can handle it what with being..."

"Shadow, it's only the second week. What day is it, the 12th of March? I think I'll be fine."

"Alright Rouge." She picked me up; spread out her wings; looked down at the magma again and jumped. It was more like a never ending dive for the first until we got really close to the lava. Then it was smooth flying for a while until I spotted the chaos emerald.

"Rouge!" I said pointing in the direction of the emerald. "It's over there! Take us down please."

"Alright Shadow. Hold on tight!" When we got there, the emerald was unguarded and the primary colors gang showed up right after us.

"Hey Sonic. Looks like you're the Eggman." I said with an evil grin.

"Darn. Oh well. You won fair and square Shadow. Our way was a bit longer though..."

"Can we just get this over with?" Knuckles budded in. "I need to get back to the master emerald. I came to Soleanna for the fireworks, but I ended up staying away for too long."

"Fine Knuckles. Jeez, can't you be a little patient?" Rouge fired back.

"Who is going to get the chaos emerald?" Tails asked changing the subject.

"I've got it!" Rouge yelled. She was just about to grab it when I say the lava moving.

"Don't touch it!" I yelled. Rouge backed up just in time to evade what appeared to be a gigantic lava worm.

"Hey Worm!" I heard Sonic yell. "Bring it on!" The lava worm tried to swallow Sonic. Sonic was quick as usual and dodged it with ease. When the worm went after Sonic, I saw something rather strange. There appeared to be...

"Oh God." I said. Rouge heard me.

"What is it Shadow?" She asked. I pointed at the lava worm. I heard Rouge gasp. On the side of the lava worm was Amy. She appeared to be chained to it. I looked at Sonic. He was staring at worm too.

"That's... Tails." I heard him mumble before turning around trying to find the fox. Knuckles was behind the beast staring at what I assume someone he knew, but didn't say a word.

"Snap out of it everyone!" I yelled. "Just because our future selves are on that thing, doesn't mean that we will let that happen to us now that we know!" Everyone looked at me. I didn't know who Knuckles saw, but He looked pretty upset.

"Yeah. I won't let that happen to Sonic or..." I heard Knuckles yell but was quickly interrupted by Sonic's shock.

"What?! I'm on that thing?!" Sonic asked.

"We can talk about this later. Right now we need to beat this thing!" Rouge yelled. Everyone nodded. We were going to fight that thing for the chaos emerald.

Sonic went in for a straight homing attack thinking that it would be the easiest way to kill it but failed. When he did try to homing attack a random part of the beast, he would bounce off of it because it was hot.

"Ow ow ow ow! That was hot!" Sonic yelled.

"Come on Sonic. It's my turn." I said to him.

"Well I certainly hope that you can put a bigger dent in him. Just be careful of the magma." Sonic fired back.

"I will." I responded with a smile. I looked at the magma and without a second thought, grabbed the chaos emerald from my quills and yelled,

"Chaos... CONTROL!" And warped myself right on top of the worm. It appeared that the worm didn't notice that I had landed on him. Probably because I was hovering above him. I looked below my feet to find...

"What is this?" I said. It was... It was... It was...

"SHADOW! FOCUS!" Rouge yelled. But I couldn't focus. How can I when on the back of this monster is her. This future Rouge is on the back of this monster. I failed to protect her in the future. I failed to protect you Rouge. What if our child was never born? I failed the child too... I failed my friends... I failed everyone. The only person not on this worm is me. I didn't sacrifice myself and they paid for it. It's just like Maria all over again.

"No." I said to myself. "This monster won't do this. I won't allow it." I felt my body getting warm, almost as if it were boiling. My fur was turning red. I was entering an enraged chaos blast that I couldn't stop myself from entering. I let go of the worm and started to float in the air.

"No I will not let you take away everything from me!" I took more energy from the chaos emerald with the combined energy of my chaos blast that was forming to form a very powerful chaos spear. I threw the chaos spear at the head of the beast. The blast sent me flying back to the others. As I flew, I saw the lava worm fall into the magma that it was made of and the chaos emerald literally shoot out of the magma. It was green but a bit darker than the one that I had. Sonic picked it up. I fell to the ground flat on my back a little to the left of everyone. Rouge immediately ran and raised my head off of the ground seeing if I was okay. Everyone else soon followed.

"Shadow?" She asked nervously, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." I said sitting up on my own remembering the chaos emerald in my hand. "Just give me a second." I used the emeralds power to heal myself. I stood up injuries healed.

Sonic walked over with the chaos emerald.

"Hey, wanna trade?" Sonic asked. "I want the one that's my eye color."

"Nope. Finders keepers." I responded. Sonic sighed.

"Fine. Let's get this over with." Sonic said. He held up the chaos emerald and I held mine up.

"Tails," I asked, "You're sure that this will work?"

"If it doesn't, then we can fix the time machine that Eggman made. Just think of the time that you want to go and it should work." Tails responded. I still hesitated. I could use this to go and save Maria. No she wouldn't want that. Besides, the hedgehog already said that he would help me save Maria. I can wait. Don't worry Maria, I will save you.

"Come on enough with the suspense Shadow!" Sonic said to me.

"Fine! Let's do this."

"Chaos..." I said.

"Chaos..." Sonic said.

"CONTROL!" We both yelled at the same time. A spinning hole appeared where the two of us met. I put the chaos emerald in my quills. Sonic looked at me. I waved him to go first. Tails and Knuckles followed. Rouge was next. She flew up hovering and was looking at me. All of a sudden, a rock came out of no where and knocked her into the portal. I tried to grab her but I myself was pulled to the ground by some sort of rope on my leg. When I looked up, the portal was gone and I heard someone familiar laughing.

"Shadow." The familiar voice said.

"Mephiles."

"Clever Shadow. That is my name yes. Sorry that I had to void your return ticket but I need to speak with you."

"Why should I listen to anything that you have to say?" I asked grabbing the chaos emerald from my quills and starting to walk away from the look alike.

"Because it's about your future. Don't you want to know how your precious wife dies?" He answered. I stopped walking.

"Oh wait, you two haven't married yet. My bad." Mephiles continued.

"How did it happen?" I asked.

"You left her and your son in this city. One day, Iblis cornered her and your dear friend Sonic didn't do anything. All he did was led away your son from the scene to evacuate their camp." I just stood there not knowing what to say. "He could be lying." I voice in my head said. I want that to be true. I want him to be lying and say that I was there when it happened. But I have this gut feeling that he is telling the truth.

"I can see that you are skeptical about this." Mephiles said breaking the silence. "Allow me to show you where you were the day of your wife's death." He snapped his fingers and a portal appeared right next to me.

"Look inside to see where you were." Mephiles said. I peered in the portal to see myself cuffed to the side of a wall in some sort of research facility. The future me was asking something over and over.

"Is my family okay? Is my family okay? Is my family okay?" And the people behind the glass didn't say anything. I was left with the unanswered question of are they okay or not. I wouldn't stop asking. I turned to Mephiles, who had moved right next to me,

"Why am I there?" Mephiles looked at me with his devil green eyes and answered,

"You let yourself go. They promised to let Rouge and your child out of the city in exchange for you to stay with gun forever as a research subject. You went with them foolishly thinking that they would keep their end of the deal if you kept your end. Your future self has spent nine years with gun not knowing that his has been dead for five years."

"Why don't I just leave?" I asked.

"Those restraints drain your energy. They give you enough power left over to live, but not enough to walk or even movie anything but your lips and eyes. It is a cruel fate for you Shadow, but it doesn't have to be this way."

"What do you mean?" I asked. I was already dead set on changing the present but I wanted to know what he had to say.

"Join me. Let us punish this foolish world of humanity. It is only right to give back what was intended for you." It immediately clicked. What he really wanted to do.

"That's absurd. Whatever you want to do you can do it alone."

"You forgive humanity this folly then?"

"I determine my own destiny."

"Very well Shadow. It appears I have no further use for you other than that."

"Other than wha-" I didn't even get to finish my sentence when Mephiles sank into the ground and literally came out of my new shadow and took the chaos emerald from my hand. I tried to stop him but it was done so fast I didn't even get to catch my breath. When I turned around, he was on a bolder looking at the emerald.

"Ha ha ha. And he said that I couldn't get one." Mephiles said.

"What?"

"Okay, time for you to go!" Before I could do anything else, Mephiles had another purple orb in his hand and it was already expanding and unfortunately I passed out just like last time when I went through it.

Author's notes: hey guys listen I'm sorry that I took a week off. I didn't want to but I got really REALLY sick. (Let's just leave it at that) so yeah mix back and with new chapters for all three. I'm going to stuck with updating once a week now so that's that. I have a question for all those who are reading this, do you like it? Because this is the hardest one for me to write! That's all please follow, favorite and review.


	4. Chapter 4

Shadows story chapter 4

(Dream)

It was black space. That's where I was. Sitting crouched up in the space. Then, a voice,

"Shadow. Oh Shadow. I'm still here Shadow." The voice tormented me. I didn't want to hear. I just wanted to stay as I was.

"Don't ignore me Shadow. I haven't even told you who I have." I finally gave in as the curiosity and worry took over.

"Who do you have?" I asked the voice.

"Oh I have her. Someone that you care for. Or at least, the friends of yours do."

"Who do you have?! Tell me. TELL ME!"

"Where is the fun in that? If you find me you will know. Until then, I think you should wake up." The space started go get brighter and brighter with each second.

"No! I need to know more! Who are you?!"

"You know me. You sealed me away Shadow." The voice said.

"Mephiles? Why do you say that I sealed you away?"

"Because you did! Goodbye Shadow." I was engulfed by the new light in the space.

"No! Tell me more!"

(Dream ends)

When I woke up, I was panting and covered in sweat. I found myself in a hospital room with Rouge sitting right next to me shaking my head trying to get me up.

"Shadow! You're awake!" She yelled as she noticed that my eyes were open.

"What happened?" I asked.

"When you didn't come through the portal, I called gun in to get omega over here so we could have the chaos emerald. I got a call in saying that some locals found a black hedgehog passed out in the middle of the street. How are you feeling?"

"Shaken up. We have to go." I said sitting up.

"Hey take it easy Shadow." Rouge said before realizing that I wasn't injured.

"I'm fine Rouge. I just passed out when I time traveled. Wait, where are we suppose to meet omega?"

"At the beach. I believe it's called Wave Ocean."

"Let's go." I said before getting out of the bed. We walked down the hospital and I realized that I was in one of those hospital things that tied in the back. I stopped walking and tried to get the thing off. Rouge noticed I stopped and turned around wondering what I was doing.

"What's wrong Shadow?" She asked.

"I can't get this stupid hospital thing off." I responded. She cracked a smile and walked behind me.

"You do know that the back of this thing isn't tied in knots right?" I didn't realize that because I was trying to get past my quills.

"Don't worry I'll untie them." Rouge said before she untied them.

When we left the hospital, I got a transmission from gun.

"Agent Shadow. E-123 Omega has engaged Mephiles head to the wave ocean, head to wave ocean. Agent Shadow. E-123 Omega has engaged Mephiles head to Wave Ocean immediately."

"Wow. He screwed up the order. Think he'll get fired Rouge?" I asked.

"Oh yes. You can't screw up an order. It could mean life and death for whoever you're giving it to." Rouge answered. We were getting closer and closer to the beach when I heard gunfire.

"Come on Rouge!" I yelled and I sprinted for the beach. I couldn't let Mephiles get his hands on another chaos emerald. When I got there, omega was nearly a pile of scrap metal and Mephiles was trying to get the chaos emerald out of him.

"Mephiles!" I yelled. He looked up from the pile of scrap and smiled when he saw me.

"Ah Shadow. Do whom do I owe the pleasure?" He asked.

"My boss that's who. Now, who did you kidnap and why?" He looked confused. Almost like he didn't know what I was talking about.

"I don't know what you're talking about Shadow."

"Don't play games with me. You admitted it in my dream. Now who did you kidnap? Tell me?!" He still looked confused.

"I think my time here has expired." He said before using another one of his time orbs and teleported away. I ran for omega to see if the chaos emerald was stolen. It was still in him thank god but he was damaged beyond repair. The only thing I could do was ask,

"Omega, your mission was to bring me the chaos emerald correct?" The robot couldn't even speak. He just slowly moved one of his fingers up and down.

"You can give it to me now." I said. The robot slowly opened up his steel chest to reveal the green chaos emerald in all of its glory. When I took the chaos emerald, the robot immediately turned off like it was running on the gem or something. Rouge had finally caught up to me when she saw me with the emerald. She looked down at the robot confused.

"You didn't have to destroy him!" She yelled thinking that I did that to Omega.

"No Rouge you have it all wrong. Mephiles was here and tried to get the chaos emerald out of him." Rouge looked at me and then looked at the ground feeling stupid forever considering that might be a possibility. My communicator was sending me another transmission. It was a different voice.

"Agent Shadow, we have reports that Dr. Robotnick has a chaos emerald in his possession. We need you to go and retrieve not only the chaos emerald, but also the Dr. According to our scouts he is on a train trying to leave the city. Good luck on your mission." The transmission ended. I looked at Rouge.

"Well it looks like they got rid of that other guy rather quickly."

"Come on. We need to go find Eggman." Rouge responded. I took out the chaos emerald.

"You can't use that if you don't know where you're going." Rouge said.

"But I passed that place on my way here. Now hold my hand." Rouge grabbed my hand. I yelled,

"Chaos... CONTROL!" And we warped to the train area that I passed on my way to Soleanna. I never thought that I would come back here. I looked around and found Eggman's train. I honestly wish that he'd make it hard to find. He always brands all of his stuff with that logo I'm surprised that no one else found him yet. I looked back at Rouge who was following me.

"Rouge, I need you to stay in the city."

"What? But I thought that-"

"I don't want you getting hurt. All you have is bombs to protect you and those will eventually run out. Please. I just don't want you to get hurt." She stared at me for a second. I knew that Eggman wasn't that big of a threat and that I could defeat him easily, but he wasn't the one I was worried about. Mephiles is my real enemy in this fight. She nodded; turned around and left. I jumped on the train and realized that all the carts were bombs accept the main one. "What is he planning and who does he have?" I thought. I used my chaos control to slow down time and easily made it to the main part of the train. I snuck in from the back and turned off the chaos control. I made it outside Eggman's main room and I heard him talking to someone.

"Are you doing everything that I instructed?" A familiar voice asked.

"Oh yes Mephiles. Everything is going according to plan. How's the kid doing? He hasn't strayed from his mission has he?" Eggman asked. "Mephiles?!" I thought to myself. "He's in league with Eggman?"

"No he is perusing Sonic as we speak. His want for revenge will take full affect soon and even I can't see how that will turn out."

"What about the cat? You know she needs to live right?"

"The cat is alive and well I assure you doctor. I'm more worried about the princess. Why is it so hard for you to simply hold her for a day?"

"Well, Sonic came back from the past."

"So?"

"So now that he knows whatever way she dies, he will try to stop that. What should I do?"

"Just stick to the plan. Everything will come full circle soon. I must leave. You have a guest outside the room."

"What?!" I didn't have time to wait. I broke through the door and saw Mephiles right in front of Eggman.

"Mephiles! I'm through playing your game! Who do you have? Tell me or else!" Eggman looked at Mephiles confused.

"You kidnapped someone?" He asked. Mephiles only smiled replying,

"Yes. But I can't tell you. If I do Shadow will surly interrogate what he can out of you. Looks like I need to leave." Mephiles pulled out a purple chaos emerald.

"What?! You have two now?!" I asked. He looked at me for a split second unmoved by what I had just asked but then realization came over his face and he smiled.

"Chaos Control." He said rather calmly and teleported away. I turned to Eggman.

"He can use chaos control?" I asked the doctor.

"He did absorb your shadow, Shadow. I'll tell you anything else if you let me go free." He answered.

"No. Gun will interrogate you. After all, we don't want you giving us false information now do we?" I smiled evilly. The doctor stepped back onto the chair that was in the room. He pressed a button on the chair and the ceiling was immediately blown off the top. As the sunlight blinded me for a few seconds, I heard the doctor laughing saying,

"Oh Shadow. I suggest you get off the train now if you ever want to live another day. Well I'm off to go get that princess again. Adios!" When I was able to see again, Eggman was flying off in his little hovering device thing east. I decided to follow him I the hopes of getting more information out of him. I stayed on the train tracks as I followed him and hid behind trains constantly. After about fifteen minutes, he stopped and lowered the thing to the point that I couldn't see the thing because I was behind a train. I did however hear voices.

"... You had to!" A girlish voice said.

"Look. The only reason why I saved you is because you were suppose to die. I can't let someone die. I have morals unfortunately."

"But Sonic-" her voice was cut off by a blast of some sort.

"This time there will be no interruptions! You must die!" A teenage boy voice came in.

"So did you like your time out of the chair princess?" I heard Eggman ask before I heard the girl scream. I jumped on top of a train cart after I heard the scream. I saw Eggman flying off with the girl and I saw Sonic being what appeared to be force choked by this white hedgehog kid with hair that looked like a leaf that no one should smoke. I had to make a choice. Save the faker that has saved my skin before, or rescue a girl that I know nothing about. I jumped in between Sonic and the hedgehog. The white hedgehog looked at me confused.

"Mephiles? Why are you getting in my way? Wait your not-"

"I'm Shadow. Shadow the hedgehog."

"No. No. This can't be. Why? Why you. Why did I have to see you?!" The kid said to himself. I was confused. I've never met this kid before. Wait, he does look familiar. I don't have time to worry about him. I turned around to check on Sonic. He was coughing from lack of air. After a few seconds, he started to complain.

"Why can't I save myself today? I swear first Amy then you Shadow. It's not fair! Now I'm becoming more and more helpless!" I rolled my eyes.

"Just go rescue whoever that girl was back there." Sonic gave me a "oh come on I don't want to look." before running off in the direction of the city. I focused my attention back on the hedgehog who was still talking to himself facing some rocks away from me. I walked up to him and casually tapped his shoulder saying,

"Look kid, I've never met you, but even if I did meet you I can't forgive you for trying to kill someone. Just what would your father think of this?" And the kid turned his head and looked at me with eyes of vengeance like I had just struck a huge nerve. His body started to glow this strange green color and he began to float in the air.

"Oh really? What would my father think of this? Well I know now what he thinks of this. If he knew what that hedgehog would do to mom, he would be on my side too."

"What did Sonic do to you?" I asked. The hedgehog started to laugh.

"I suppose you should know now since you'll leave us in the future before you can see it."

"Wait you mean, no. No I refuse to believe it."

"It's so nice to finally see you again father. It's been so long since you left mom and me. I can't wait to give you a present. A one way ticket to oblivion!"

**Author's notes: PLOT TWIST! So yeah if you didn't read the other stories, (and by other stories I mean Silver's) then you had no idea this was coming. Or you had an idea of what was happening, but didn't fully think that it would happen. Anyway besides that plot twist, two questions.**

**1. Who do you think Mephiles kidnapped?**

**2. What am I hinting at? I have dropped clues to it in this chapter and the last. It will be a huge plot twist one bigger than this so I hope you guys can find it.**


	5. Chapter 5

Shadows story chapter 5

I just stood there. I didn't know what to do. For all I knew he was pretending to be my son and just trying to mess with my brain. I wanted to think that he wasn't my son. I truly wanted to. But I unless he was experimented on there am no other way he could have telekinesis. But still, what happened to him? How could my own son turn into this? How? I looked back up at the child. He was about 14 or 15 I couldn't tell. He had this twisted smirk on his face that made him look like he was going to do something horrible. Then out of nowhere, he came down and punched me in the stomach before flying right back up. I stumbled to stay on my feet.

"Oh father, don't get sidetracked. After all, I don't want a one-sided battle. I want this to be fun." The silver hedgehog said as he floated in the air.

"You have no honor." I told him.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"The way you stomach-punched me and then ran away. You can't face me one on one can you?"

"Hey! I could fight you Mono E mono if I wanted to."

"Then why don't you? You want to prove that you're better than me right? Well then, hit me with your best shot!" At this point I had successfully ticked off the child to the point that he'd probably drop a mountain on me if he could. He floated down surprisingly slowly and didn't make a big deal out of it. I was able to get a better look at him and noticed that I couldn't see his pupils.

"You have me right where you want me." He said grabbing something from his quills. It was a blue chaos emerald. I grabbed the chaos emerald from my quills.

"Let's dance." I said to him. He immediately charged full force at me trying to punch me in the face. I of course read his movements and dodged easily.

"Oh now I see. You have to run and his otherwise it's not a fair fight!" I said to him with a grin right before punching him in the side of the face. I Purposely used chaos control to slow down time for a few seconds to see the force of the punch affect his face. I turned it off and watched him fly into the side of a train. As he got out I could see his eyes go from completely white to that green color from before.

"I WILL NOT BE BEATEN BY THE LIKES OF YOU!" He yelled before flying at what seemed at the speed of light and punching me in the stomach so hard that it sent me flying straight up. He then flew face to face with me and kicked me in the face with a number of roundhouse kicks. Then he flew above me clamped his hands together and hit me in the head so hard that I swear it almost cracked open. I hit the ground creating a crater. I laid there motion less. In pain from what had just happened to me. I looked up and saw him with his hands above his head, focusing his energy into what appeared to be a ball.

"THIS IS IT! NOW YOU'RE GOING TO-" he cut himself off and the ball of energy that was forming disappeared. I quickly used the chaos emerald that was in my hand to heal my wounds. I looked up and the hedgehog and he was dropping to the ground. He had his hands over his head yelling something. Two voices were coming out simultaneously. It was hard for me to pick out which was which.

"What am I doing?"

"FINISH HIM! WE NEED HIM DEAD!"

"But he's my dad..."

HE ABANDONED YOU!"

"But I know why he did that."

"THAT'S NO EXUSE!"

"How isn't it?"

"IF HE WERE THERE WHEN YOUR MOM DIED-

"But when he left, he thought he was doing something right. I of all people should know this.

"BUT..."

"What's missing? I can't figure it out. WHAT CAN'T I REMEMBER?!"

"Okay enough of this." I said before dashing right in front of him. He tried to punch me but I said, "Chaos, CONTROL!" And slowed down time. I then I proceeded to roundhouse kick him in the back of the head. I turned it off after he hit the ground. When he got up, his eyes weren't green anymore. He had pupils. He looked up at me. With innocent eyes asking,

"Dad?" I stood straight up for a moment and then I bent down extended my hand to him. He took it and when he got up, he looked me in the eye.

"I remember now." He said with a smile.

"What do you remember?" I asked.

"What... Never mind. Dad, I have to go."

"Wait! You haven't told me your name yet."

"It's Silver. Silver the hedgehog." I smiled. He said his name just like how I always introduce myself.

"But where are you going?" I asked wanting to spend more time with him.

"I have to help Mephiles." He answered before turning around. I grabbed his shoulder.

"No. I won't allow it." I answered. I'm not letting that psychopath work with my son.

"Dad, I don't want to fight you."

"You already did."

"That was different. I know what happened when you left me and mom that day. I don't hold a grudge anymore." What did I do to this kid?

"That's no excuse. Why are you even with that thing?" I asked. He turned around and looked me in the eye.

"That THING saved my life from going to gun and being experimented on."

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"After mom died, I was losing it. Sonic had refused to fight Iblis and I fought him on my own."

"Why did Sonic not..."

"Hey, I'm not done. He wanted me to stay with him but I didn't want to be with a coward. We started to fight. Just as I was about to leave him to die, someone shot me with a dart. I turned around to see what I now know are gun agents here to take me to their headquarters. Sonic had called them in at one point or another. He betrayed my dad. Just as I was passing out, a cloud came and somehow broke my restraints. He told me to be quite and fall asleep. The next morning I woke up in a comfy bed. He saved my life dad. Can't you understand that?"

"I understand that you feel in debt to him," I answered, "but that monster has done more harm than good."

"What has he done?" Silver asked.

"Well for one he's in league with Eggman..."

"What's wrong with the doctor? He gave me this chaos emerald."

"What?!" I asked before seeing the blue chaos emerald being pulled out of his quills.

"Why would Eggman give you that?"

"He made a deal with Mephiles. Why?"

"I thought he wanted to collect all of the chaos emeralds to create Eggman land."

"Look dad, they are working together and I'm working with them. Mephiles has a plan and I want to help him with whatever he needs."

"Like kidnapping someone?" I asked. I hated interrogating my own son, but I needed information on what Mephiles is planning. There was a long pause.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Silver finally answered. I could tell he was lying.

"Who did he take?"

"How do you know about that?"

"He told me."

"Mephiles would never-"

"But he did. He didn't say who though. Silver please."

"But I-"

"What's holding you back?"

"He said that he had a use for her." I grabbed Silver by his little patch of fur and lifted him off the ground. I knew it hurt him but I didn't care.

"WHO DID HE TAKE SILVER!?" He didn't say anything for a while. He just looked at the ground. Finally he bucked up and said,

"He took Amy alright! He said he needed her for something." I let go of him and he fell on his butt. As he was recovering, I looked down at him.

"What more do you want Silver? He's already kidnapped someone and he's in league with Eggman." He turned his head.

"But... I owe him my life." Silver answered while getting up.

"Silver, fifteen years ago there was an Accident that was said to destroy part of the king's lab. Shortly thereafter Elise was born. Now you also said that I seal Mephiles for fifteen years correct?" Silver looked back at me and nodded.

"I know how to time travel and thanks to you being here we can go back in time and see what really happened. Now, if what you say is true, and I did seal Mephiles, then I will let you do whatever you want and won't stop you. However, if I am right, then you must help me defeat him. Do you understand Silver?" There was a long pause was between the two of us.

"Okay. You won't stop me if I'm right though."

"Correct."

"Good now how do we time travel?"

"Take your chaos emerald and think fifteen years ago."

"Okay."

"Now hit my arm with your arm and yell chaos control!"

"Okay. Chaos..." He said.

"Chaos..." I said.

"CONTROL!" We both yelled and just like with Sonic, the portal appeared.

"Come on." I said extending my hand to Silver.

"Okay dad." He answered and took it. We stepped into the portal and we were in blackness. We were floating really fast to the other light.

"Oh so I now get to see this. How, exciting." A random voice said. I heard Silver mumble something that I couldn't make out. We were through the portal before I could look.

**Authors notes: IM BACK BABY! Sorry for the long break I just had a lot going on this past month. But I'm back and ready to write!**


End file.
